


As free as a dove

by slytherinwholocker



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, But also sort of happy?, Canonical Character Death, Gen, My way of dealing with the movie, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinwholocker/pseuds/slytherinwholocker
Summary: Logan reflects back on his life and forward on his daughter's future. Spoilers.





	

He was dying.

Well, he'd been dying for a long time. And if he were normal, he'd be long dead already. It was well past his time.

But dying fucking sucked.

He could feel the gnarled branch of the stump he was impaled on. He could feel each small movement as Laura clawed desperately, trying to get him down. He knew it was too late, but he appreciated the effort. The kid had tenacity.

His kid.

And yeah, wasn't that a shocker. He'd wanted nothing to do with her, it wasn't his problem, he hadn't even known she existed, he just wanted to keep Charles safe and himself safe and Caliban safe. He'd failed at all three of those, because Charles and Caliban were dead and soon he would be too.

But Laura. 

Laura was going to survive. She was a fighter, he could see it in her just like he'd seen it in himself. She was going to go with the other kids, cross the border, have a life without experimentation and being hunted down and tortured. She'd have friends, a family, a home. All the things he'd never let himself have.

And he was glad. He wanted that for her. Because somewhere along the line, despite his best efforts, he'd started caring about the damn kid. Maybe when she'd stolen those stupid pink sunglasses, maybe when she'd saved his life, maybe when he listened to her scream as she was being taken back by the people who made her. 

He had a quick thought about Gabriela, wondering if she'd be pissed at him for dying and leaving the kid alone. But he'd done his job, he'd gotten her to Eden and beyond. He figured Gabriela would cut him some slack. 

And Charles...he thinks Charles would be proud. He'd finally been right, about Logan having a heart somewhere deep down. And god, whatever heart he possessed had shattered, watching the closest thing he'd known to a father bleed out in his truck. He'd been furious at Laura for the whole situation, which in hindsight was maybe a little unfair.

He never believed in Heaven or Hell or any of that bullshit. To him, it was all just some stupid story people told to make themselves feel better about kicking the bucket. Now that it was him who was kicking the bucket, he found himself almost hoping. If there was some sort of afterlife, some place where he could see Charles again and apologize, see Jean again and watch her smile, even see Scott again and punch him in the dick....yeah, he'd be pretty okay with that.

Shit, he was getting all sappy. But he could blame that on dying.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Laura crying, and he realized with a surprise what she was calling him.

Daddy.

He could feel himself fading, he knew he didn't have much time left. He whispered to her softly, trying to sound at least somewhat reassuring. He wasn't sure if he hit the mark. He knew she was in for a rough time, and he hoped she wouldn't come to resent him for leaving her to deal with it alone. But she'd survive it, she'd push through.

She was tough.

After all, she was his kid.

**Author's Note:**

> I had feelings, I had to deal with them somehow. I hope this makes sense, in that "rambling dying person" kinda way. And I know it's got more feelings than Logan tends to display, but like it said, he's dying. Give him a break. 
> 
> Title is from "Danny's Song". I thought the line was fitting.


End file.
